The fight for affection
by Sherlock4eva
Summary: A Teen!lock story in which Molly and Irene fight for Sherlock's non-existent affection. Please leave a review and enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

The irritating chime of the school bell interrupted sherlock's thoughts. He grabbed his books and set of for his next lesson; chemistry. His mop of unruly curls covered his eyes, his school blazer draped over his shoulders. It hadn't been the best of days so far, but he was hoping his favourite lesson could change that.

He pushed open the old wooden door to see a class of familiar faces, all staring right into his sharp eyes. "Sherlock, you're late." Said Dr Arjay sternly. The 17 year old scanned the slightly frustrated teacher up and down. "So it seems." He replied confidently. Although chemistry was Sherlock' s passion he had no respect for his 'idiotic' teacher.

"Less of the attitude, boy."

"I don't recall my mother naming me 'boy'"

"And I don't recall giving you permission to be cheeky to ME! Sit down!"

Sherlock scowled at Dr Ajay then made is way to his seat next to the shy Molly Hooper.

As the lesson progressed Sherlock noticed Molly taking peaks at him from the corner of her eye. "Molly?" He said in his low tone.

"…yes…"

"Is it necessary to look at me every 5 minutes?"

Molly felt her cheeks burning up, she was speechless because what the adolescent had just stated was purely the truth.

Sherlock raised his thick brow as he waited for the timid girl to answer.

"No." She squeaked.

"Well then, could you please find the will power to retain yourself from doing so?"

Molly nodded, she was positive her face had turned as red as a fire engine. 'I should be more discrete' she thought.

It was lunchtime and Sherlock was sat alone at a table outside reading a book entitled 'the laws of physics'

Molly couldn't help but steal a few glances at the tall boys angular face as she ate lunch with her two friends Sally and Irene. "Who y' staring at Molls?" Teased Irene. Molly opened her mouth to speak but could not take her eyes off of Sherlock, he was breathtakingly handsome. High cheekbones, defined cupid' s bow and those deep bluey-grey eyes that nearly made her heart leap out of her chest every time she looked into them. Irene followed Molly's infinite gaze over to the boy "he's interesting." Said Irene biting her lip.

"Are you kidding? He's an absolute freak!" Implied Sally.

"No, he's gorgeous!" Molly blurted out. Sally's mouth opened wide with shock.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Irene, stood up confidently and strode over to Sherlock. Molly held her head in her hands, her so called 'friend' was Definitely about to leak her secret crush.

Sherlock looked up from his book, a slim brunette with crimped hair stood above him. She smirked knowingly. "Hi." She said, in a richer tone than he'd expected. He glanced back down at the large opened book. Irene sat beside him and shut the novel."don't be shy, I just wanna talk." She laughed. He stared up at the girl, he'd seen her face somewhere before. "You recently broke up with your boyfriend Jim I see"

There was a silence as Irene pondered on what to say. "I wasn't planning on telling anyone yet, but I guess my secrets out now," she winked "I'm single."

The boy was usually not flirted with but knew exactly what body language to look for and she was DEFINITELY flirting. "Your arm, says 'Jim' in a red heart and you've attempted to scribble it out with the same red marker, people usually leave things like that, sentiment, but you broke up with him. The writing is slightly faded but the scribbles are not therefore you broke up with him yesterday."

Irene looked rather shocked but tried to keep cool. "Wow, impressive." She said whilst reaching her arm and placing her hand upon Sherlock' s. "I know." Declared the boy as he rose from his seat and walked away.

Once Molly had gained the courage to lift her head from the table she noticed that Irene and Sherlock were… holding hands! 'She didn't go over there to embarrass me. She's FLIRTING.' Molly thought, her face turned red, not from embarrassment but anger.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Friday, Molly opened her eyes to the sounds of birds tweeting. Everything seemed so still and peacefull, until her phone bleeped causing her to jump slightly. She picked up her Nokia, (it had been passed down from her father) the screen read:

' How are you babe? -IA ' it was from Irene. The two hadn't spoken at all that week after the Sherlock incident and Molly still held a grudge. The teen trudged downstairs to get her breakfast; a bowl of shreddies and some coffee, then set off for school.

1st lesson was History. Everyone was tired as it was the end of a very long week. Mrs Canz announced that they would be doing partner work and Molly's ears perked up. What if she got paired with Sherlock? It would either end up with Molly embarrassing herself or she had an opportunity to impress him. The girl chuckled quietly: Irene didn't stand a chance.

"Right here are the arrangements," Mrs Canz took a deep breath "John you're with Sally, Greg you're with Anderson." The young teacher continued to list through each student whilst Molly sat eagerly hoping to be paired with whom she admired. "Molly you're with Anthea and Irene you're with Sherlock." The disappointed girl looked over at Anthea she too looked rather upset about her pairing, Irene smirked over at Molly, making Friday bad to start off with.

Irene walked over to the lean boy making her hips sway side to side. "Right partner," she smiled "shall we begin?" Sherlock stared at her. "I have no real interest in history as quite frankly everyone we learn about is dead making them of low importance in how our society successes." The girl looked rather startled. She knew Molly was smart so, in order to win Sherlock's affection she had to extend her existing knowledge.

Anthea was babbling on about world war one but Molly wasn't listening. All she could think about was Irene flirting with HER crush. She couldn't resist taking a few glances at what the pair were up to. Sherlock had his feet up on the table and Irene seemed to struggle to form a conversation with the boy. He was extremely intelligent especially compared to Irene. All Molly could hear was the teenager bursting out with laughter every 5 minutes shouting, "oh Sherlock you're soooooo funny!". It was obviously an attempt to make Molly jealous and boy had it worked. Things had gone from bad to worse, in a space of 15 minutes.

On the way out of history the petite girl bumped into her former friend; Irene. "Hey hun!" She said sarcastically. Molly kept her gaze on the ground. "Cat got your tongue?" Irene laughed "well I just came to ask if your going to John's house party tonight?" Molly stayed silent. "Me and Sherlock are going. Together." The brunette laughed and walked away. Could it be true, Irene and Sherlock...Together?


	3. Chapter 3

Molly stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a pink fluffy jumper with an old pair of denim jeans. She smoothly pinned her hair up into a ponytail and slipped on her Nike trainers, she was ready for the party.

Irene smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Looking back at her was a tall, slim girl. Wearing a sparkly red dress, diamond earrings and black satin shoes. She lifted her hand to place a clip in her deep brown hair. It's was all curled in an up-do. The lean girl finished applying her favourite red lipstick in the shade 'blood'. She was also ready for the social event of the year and for Sherlock.

John's house party was in full swing. Everyone from the school was there. John was a sandy haired boy from the football team and had more friends than anyone in his year. Popularity had not got the better of him as he was still kind hearted and thoughtful to all of those who surrounded him. The muscular teen smiled as he saw the mysterious Sherlock Holmes open the brown wooden door. John waved and walked up to the boy. "Glad you could come, both of you." The curly haired teen looked at Irene who had her arm wrapped around his. "Pleasures all yours." She remarked. "Right...well I hope you guys enjoy." John gave a warm smile and headed towards the dance area.

Molly was last to arrive. She was never usually late for anything but her lack of confidence had been persuading her not to go. She finally bucked up the courage to walk into the semi detached house. The Petite girl was greeted with a hug from her best friend ( her only friend ) Sally. "Ooooh this is my favourite song..let's go dance!" Said Sally Excitedly.

Molly couldn't think of anything worse "I...don't...think...urrr.." her friend begged and pleaded causing Molly to give into the peer pressure.

It was quite claustrophobic dancing amongst everyone. There was a wide variety of dance moves, mostly twerking, a phase which Molly hoped everyone would get over soon.

Sherlock Sat at the homemade bar reading the 2nd edition of 'the laws of physics.' Irene was Sat beside him on a small stool not knowing what to say. The boy barely spoke unless he was showing of, what should she say? "Enjoying yourself?" The teen asked. No answer. "You look great in that purple shirt." The boy didn't even look up from the large novel. Irene was getting fed up. Sometimes she liked it when boys played hard to get because the challenge made her want to date them even more but this was painful. He hadn't even noticed that she'd co-ordinated her lipstick to her shoes! Why did she even like him? 'Cause he's the great Sherlock Holmes, the mysterious boy that knew everything?

Molly couldn't even force a smile to her friend, she was too distracted. Sally frowned "it's HIM isn't it?" The short girl tilted her head slightly. "Freak central, the one you keep looking at?!" Molly kept her gaze fixed on the ground. This was no longer a typical teen crush, it had grown and her feelings were strong. "As much as I HATE to say this..." Molly peered up at her friend timidly "you should go and talk to him." Sally breathed out slowly. It pained her to direct her best friend in the weird boy's direction.

Irene had tried, she really had but this boy was already too difficult to obtain. The girl felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and swirled round immediately. It was Jim. Her former boyfriend had come crawling back for a second chance. "Hi..." Jim smirked " I gave you my number, thought you might call." Irene looked him up and down. He was wearing a Vivienne Westwood suit and looked rather dapper. "I wish I had." She sighed. He grabbed her hand and guided her away from Sherlock "he's boring, on the side of the geeks." He whispered jokingly.

Molly held her head high (well.. only a little higher than usual really ) and shuffled over to her crush. Her heart suddenly changed rhythm to a fast unorganised beat. She took a deep breath and sat where Irene had originally. "H...hello." the girl stuttered nervously. Sherlock closed his book and looked into her hazel eyes "hi Molly." He said quietly. She attempted to sit up straight and be poised just like Irene. "Don't." Sherlock said quickly. "I'm...sorry..what?" The boy smiled slightly "don't try and be someone your not." Molly blushed, he'd already noticed, which of her tactics were not secret? The girl started fiddling with her oversized jumper sleeves which Sherlock knew was a sign of nervousness. He lifted her chin up so she was looking right at him and listening carefully. "You are Molly Hooper and will find someone great." He rose from his stool and gently planted a kiss on her cheek.

Molly blushed for the third time that week.


End file.
